


Entreaty and Elucidation

by Shidoni8



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidoni8/pseuds/Shidoni8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote in epic iambic pentameter about the arc of Kirk and Spock's relationship through the lost years, The Motion Picture, and The Search for Spock. If you're a fan of iambs, pentameter, and K/S, you'll like this poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entreaty and Elucidation

That which, with ne’er a warning, does become  
  as dear to thee as if it were thine own  
    is seated close at hand since first thou met,  
      yet, fearfully, he flees when vows are set.  
  Could this be he, who at thy side did stand  
    when terror of love’s death had won the hand,  
      who washed thy countenance of pain thereof  
        and strove to see thee through thy withered love?  
  Wherefore are eyes, for seeing, weeping closed?  
    The one thou seek is ever at thy side.  
      His unresponsive stare, tis’ but a pose,  
        for thee his soul burns bright, alights his eyes.  
  And though this fire doth still within him burn,  
    or so thou hope’st, else all thy hope be lost,  
      when to him thou declare, “For thee I yearn!”  
        shirks he from love and leaves thee like a ghost.

Have years yet passed on Earth? To thee it seems  
  but yesterday commanded thou thy crew:  
    strode through the endless stars, chased tails of dreams.  
      not meant for thee alone, but dreams for two.  
  Can he recall thee still, or has the sieve  
    of memory recanted passion’s hold?  
      Death’s door, once more flung open while thee lives,  
        takes, in one gulp, him that thou love.  
  Through ancient rites implore antiquity  
    where Orpheus failed, found thy Euridice.  
  But is it sooth the one for whom thou cast  
    thy world aside? His eyes are dark with doubt.  
      He strides ‘cross sacred stone, visage unmasked.  
        turns he to God, and this to Him does ask,  
        “Is this all that I am, is there no more?”  
“Ye hark!” comes thund’rous voice, amidst the stars.  
  “There is a secret, long in lover’s lore,  
  which answers that from which thou hast been barred  
  because thou did deny whom loved thee best.  
  Forsooth, the cure-all that thou seekst be  
  the bonding of those souls who, lock to key,  
  Fate does unite throughout eternity.

Like that which is thine own, shall true love be.”  
  Thus spake a barren God, a loveless waif  
    whose knowledge, far beyond what man can own,  
      could not redeem His deadpan heart of stone.  
At comprehension, parted souls are one,  
  til’ end of time, past galaxies and suns.


End file.
